


Lights and Love

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: He groaned at the long line for the lights show they were attending and Michael laughed at his disgruntled expression.OrMuke go to a drive-thru Lights show





	Lights and Love

Luke crawled into the driver’s seat and cranked the heat up. He scrolled through radio stations to find something to listen to while he waited for Michael to come out to the car. He finally ended up on Green Day and waited impatiently for his boyfriend. Michael finally climbed into the passenger seat and Luke turned into the highway. He groaned at the long line for the lights show they were attending and Michael laughed at his disgruntled expression. “Can we listen to Christmas music?” Michael asked, reaching for the radio dial. Luke looked up and saw a sign with a radio station on it. “Turn to 92.2, it’s supposed to be synced to this show,” Luke said, slowly inching the car forward. He paid their $2 admission fee and smiled as “Here comes Santa Claus” poured through the speakers. Michael pressed his face against the window and Luke smiled as he watched the lights flash across Michaels face. They watched all of the lights flicker to the beat of the music and Michael gushed over certain parts. Luke, however, watched Michael and realized just how much he loved that man. He watched the lights reflect in Michael’s green eyes and watched the way he lit up when they got to certain points of the journey. The whole show took less than half an hour but by the end of it Luke was determined to keep Michael around forever. Luke pulled into a small cafe and led Michael into the shop. He ordered them both a hot chocolate and slid his fingers into Michael's hand. He rubbed his knuckles gently as Michael started talking frantically and describing what he’d liked about the show. Luke smiled and felt himself fall even more in love.


End file.
